Julia Fernan
Julia Fernan was the 5th Prime Minister of Qumar , 4th Deputy Prime Minister and a member of Parliament. She was the first Prime Minister to have never been elected by the general public in a general election. Early Years Julia was born to a large family in India after her father was stationed there as apart of the Royal Military of the United Kingdom. She was born March 19th, 1951. Julia studied at cambridge in the United Kingdom for Political Science and International Relations, later getting a law degree and practicing corporate law. Julia moved to Qumar shortly after its founding in 1975. There she practiced law and was an occasional assistant to the attorney general. Minister for Justice Julia was appointed Minister for Justice under Neil Sherif during her first time in Parliament. Julia worked on appointing the first judges to the nationa judicial system and creating the first major legal papers after Peraul Mc'Neil had governed most of the law singlehandedly during his administration as Supreme Leader. Julia was not asked to continue to serve her post when William Monroe entered office in 1985, which disappointed several members of Parliament, including herself. She did, however, continue to comment on judicial appointments constantly in parliament and especially so when the opposition won the election in 1988 and began appointing its own judges to the system. Deputy Prime Minister Julia Fernan was appointed the Deputy Prime Minister of Qumar and deputy leader of the Labor Party in 1997 under Josh Meceil , the 4th Prime Minister of Qumar. Julia was one of the key advocates in the anti-meceil movement after his massive tax hike and budget issues in 1998, and she continously advised him to lower the taxes before a Leadership Spill occured. As Deputy Prime Minister, Julia focused on working with children and in the education department, while also working on starting a huge law reform package she had prepared that would give more rights to the accused person, based off the American System. This was something she later passed as Prime Minister. Julia succeded Meceil after a leadership spill, orcastrated by herself due to his falling numbers, in 1998, only about a year into Meceil's term. Prime Minister of Qumar Julia took over as the Labor's ratings continued to plumit well under 30% in a time of need for a strong leader. Julia immediately took the oath on April 20th, 1998 only three days after the spill. Julia appointed Holly Grant to be her Deputy Prime Minister. Tax Spending Julia decided to cut the 1% raise on middle class families and instead got parliament to agree to spend the 2% from the rich on minor education reforms, salary raises for government officials, more government jobs, and a minor increase in welfare systems that even the conservatives did not oppose. This was seen as fairly popular and a good turn around and it happened by the end of her first month in office, turning labor's numbers back very quickly to about 33%. Law Reform Package As Prime Minister, Julia personally authored and had a major law package passed in Parliament that gave more rights to the accused, something she'd been working on as Deputy Prime Minister under Meceil. It passed parliament with 322 votes receiving plenty of bipartisan support and giving more rights to the accused. This was another event that helped reshape the labor party and keep it from self destructing after Meceil's failed administration. Canada-Qumar Treaty On December 3rd of 1998, Prime Minister Julia Fernan signed into law a new Mutual Defense Pact Treaty with Canada, something the nation had been waiting on for years. Canada where originally waiting for a large oil deal to proceed with such an idea, something Meceil did do during his term. Fernan added to this and brought thousands of new jobs in with the oil production, refining, transportation and industrial manufacturing companies. Economic Growth As Julia's first term came to a close in 1999 before the next election the nation saw huge economic growth. A sudden increase of over 300,000 jobs, a GDP rise of 3% per capita, and a national average income raise of 2%. Unemployment fell by almost 2% in the following weeks in this became a huge piece of Julia's re-election campaign. Julia was re-elected in the 2000 Qumar Election after lots of economic campaigning and national unity talk. Second Term Early Days Julia Fernan took the oath again on January 1st, 2001, rigning in a new year in her second term as Prime Minister of Qumar. She saw very high approval ratings of her new coalition government and appointed Justin McCoy , leader of the National Party , to be Deputy Prime Minister of Qumar. She had no idea at the time that this would be one of the shortest government terms in history. Russian Arms Deal The National Party pushed Fernan to finally sign a new arms deal with the Russian President in July of 2001. The nation of Qumar purchase roughly $5 Billion in new technology and $3 Billion in new weaponry. This lead Fernan's approval ratings to sky rocket because of a continued government surplus while she strengthed the nation's defenses. Social Security Package On August 3rd, 2001, the Qumar Parliament passed a huge social security reform package that made it easier for older members of the state to get the benefits, kept the tax where it was, and yet, was able to cut administrative fees so members could collect more money every month. The nation was incredibly pleased with this new law and it went into practice very well. It was the first piece of major legislation in history to receive a full 400 votes approval in Parliament. 9/11 Attacks On September 11th, 2001, the United States of America was attacked at the world trade center. Julia immediately offered her condolences to the United States but was meet with something shocking, resent. America immediately had been accusing Iraq of the attacks and had been looking at Iraq for Weapons of Mass destruction, something Fernan declared publically to be untrue. The United States cut all trade with Qumar and began cutting it off from the rest of the world in sanctions. While the people of Qumar wanted Julia to stand up to them, she sunk down, afraid of the economic consequences and supported the attacks on Iraq. This created some much immediate stress within the Labor Party, there were three leadership spills by the end of the month. Special Election By the end of October, United States troops began crossing into the Qumar state, which bordered Iraq, and searching for WMD's in Qumar as well. The nation was distrought by their lack of privacy and the Labor Party saw such a low rate of approval, the nationals immediately broke the coalition, publically accusing the government of having no backbone regardless of their urging. The Consulate General declared on November 3rd, 2001, that the nation had a fully hung parliament and an instable government. Following this announcement, Julia Fernan was required to call a special election for parliament. On November 4th, 2001, Fernan dissolved parliament only three days before the consulate general's deadline and received the consulate general's approval to hold an election. End of Fernan's Reign as Prime Minister The first Special Election in Qumar history took place less than a month later, on December 3rd, 2001. The Labor Party was able to salvage complete annihilation of the party, but lost its majority by massive amounts to a new Conservative leader. After PM Fernan continued to serve in parliament long after her tenure as Prime Minister had ended. She suprisingly by 2004, had an approval rating of 53% nationally after their opinions of her bounced back